dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Time Machine Quest 5
Previous/Next Story Still in Age 762 on planet Namek, the mission opens showing the events from DBZ058. Namekian Fear where Freeza is informing Muri and his villagers of their intentions with the dragonballs. Towa is watching the scene from above, smiling. The time machine emerges nearby and Trunks explains the situation to the Time Patrol. He explains that he's not sure what is going to happen, but they need to keep a vigil to make sure everything goes as it should. Before he can finish however, Towa appears behind him and reveals she is also part of the Time Breakers, with a role of superiority like Miira had. Her chi is being suppressed, which is why Freeza nor Trunks never sensed her presence. After the Time Patrol catch up with Towa, she asks them to help her test a new 'experiment'. She then unveils Kiwi, who has somehow been saved from his conflict with Vegeta and brain-washed by Towa, with a green gem on his forehead. She attempts to power him up and make him bigger, but he becomes smaller instead. She does however succeed in making him more powerful. Trunks leaves the scene to pursue Towa, leaving the Time Patrol to defeat Kiwi. After Kiwi is defeated, scans from DBZ061. Son Gohan Snaps! are shown, depicting Son Gohan and Kuririn attacking Dodoria and rescuing Dende. The next scene shows the events of DBZ063. Vegeta vs. Dodoria, where Vegeta is holding Dodoria's arms behind his back. Dodoria reveals the true fate of Planet Vegeta then attempts to escape, resolving in Vegeta killing him. Towa emerges and revives Dodoria with the green gem, just as she did before... This time however, she succeeds in making him not only more powerful, but larger as well. The Time Patrol defeat Dodoria and Trunks emerges, stating that Towa has moved through time again... The next scene shows scans from DBZ071. The Dragon Balls Change Hands through to DBZ072. Vegeta's Laughter, Freeza's Rage, depicting Vegeta escaping the healing pod and stealing the five dragon balls from Freeza's posession. The Time Breakers decide to intervene here, but the Time Patrol ensures the balls all land in the correct spot and are found by Vegeta properly. Unfortunately, it was just a decoy. Towa was really after Zarbon. Scenes from DBZ073. Reunion of Terror! are shown, but interrupted just after Zarbon arrives to meet Vegeta and Kuririn. Towa shoots Zarbon with her brain washing energy and he grows larger and more powerful. The Time Patrol help Vegeta defeat him. After Zarbon transforms, he grows back down to his regular size. Kuririn escapes at this point, so Vegeta chases after him. Towa deemed her experiment a failure yet again as the Time Patrol defeats Zarbon. The mission ends with scans from DBZ075. Brains and Brawn, where Son Gohan tricks Vegeta into thinking he doesn't possess a dragon ball and returns it to Kuririn and Bulma safely. Walkthrough Stage One Pursue Towa and defeat the enemies en route. Stage Two Fight and defeat Kiwi. Stage Three Fight and defeat Dodoria. Stage Four Stop the Time Breakers from taking the dragon balls and make sure they're all in the right spot when Vegeta comes back to collect them. Stage Five Help Vegeta defeat Zarbon. At 50% of his HP, he will transform, but become smaller. Category:Chapters Category:Time Machine Quest Category:Dragonball Online